Homecoming
by korisnik
Summary: Takasugi reunites with his Kiheitai on the trip back to Earth. [takes place during chapter 595]


There isn't any too explicit mention of Takasugi and Bansai's relationship but I headcanon it to already be established in some complicated form at this point.

I feel a bit bad about not finding a way to include Henpeita.

I'm sure if this moment happens in the manga, it's going to be subtler, but I don't know how to do subtle. All criticisms/grammar corrections/etc are welcome.

* * *

"Shinsuke, Takechi says you haven't eaten anything yet. I can have someone make you-" Bansai stops in his tracks as he takes in the sight that greets him when he enters his commander's quarters.

Takasugi is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and upon noticing Bansai he slowly presses his finger to his lips as he gently tilts his head towards Matako sleeping with her head on his lap.

"Hand me my kiseru, will you? It's right there," he half-whispers, motioning to the windowsill where it was lying abandoned along with an empty sake cup.

Bansai walks across the room and grabs the kiseru and an ashtray next to it before placing them in Takasugi's outstretched hand. He silently sits on the floor in front of Takasugi, removing the shamisen from his back and placing it next to himself as he watches him take a tobacco pouch and a matchbox out of the sleeve of his kimono and light the kiseru up in a practiced motion. Takasugi stores his smoking kit back and the familiar scent Bansai hasn't sensed in quite some time quickly fills the space between them.

Bansai looks at Matako with a fond smile. "She has barely slept these past few months, I daresay. She spent the entire time worrying about you. I am glad she can finally get some rest now."

Takasugi's gaze turns to Matako as he brings the kiseru to his mouth and puffs a small amount a smoke, not looking at him. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Bansai points to his new headphones, the old ones destroyed earlier in the day, and shoots a quick smile. "I suppose three hours of soothing melodic deep house are my idea of a rest. It is what I need right now."

"That's not what I asked." Takasugi turns to tap the kiseru on the edge of the ashtray. "I asked if _you_ worried."

Takasugi lifts his head and meets Bansai's gaze seemingly unaffected, taking a long, slow drag of his kiseru while he patiently waits for an answer, his other hand playing with Matako's hair.

Bansai suddenly realises where that question came from. It is true that Matako worrying about him is nothing unusual; she always does, while Bansai trusts Shinsuke enough not to. It's also true that this time... Bansai takes a moment, unsure how to proceed with an answer and which words to choose to best explain the turmoil his absence caused.

"Shinsuke, these months without you have taken their toll on all of us. We did not know when you were going to wake up. Our numbers are barely a third of what they were, with many deserting, losing their faith in the cause without you around. Takechi, Matako and I, we did what we could to keep the Kiheitai alive, but... The despair that surrounded us, if it were not for the Shiroyasha and-" He stops, curious to gauge Takasugi's reaction at the mention of his old war comrades.

Takasugi is showing no visible signs of irritation and a small smile appears on Bansai's face. Something changed in Shinsuke's music now that the broken bonds from his past seemed temporarily mended. It didn't lose anything - it's still as raw and captivating as ever, it _gained_ something instead. A stable bass line in the background.

Bansai swallows, then firmly holds Takasugi's gaze, adding, "It was quite a revelation, finding out exactly how useless we are without our commander."

Silence stretches between them, the deep humming of the spaceship's engines and muffled noise coming from Bansai's earphones the only sounds filling the room.

Takasugi lets his back slump against the wall as he closes his eye. "I see," is all he says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

A couple of beats pass, and Takasugi doesn't try to continue the conversation. It feels like he's been dismissed so Bansai rustles around, grabbing his shamisen, and gets up to leave the room.

He's already reached the door, when Takasugi cracks open his eye and calls out to his retreating back, "Bansai, I might drop by your room later in the evening. It wouldn't be fair if I only let one of you sleep in my lap tonight."

Bansai smiles as he gently slides the door shut behind him. I daresay I will be looking forward to that, he thinks.


End file.
